Psicologia Escarlata
by Angel Maxwell
Summary: Deseo analizar la frialdad de tus ojos, es verdad que eres tan cruel como te hacen llamar? Ryou queda a cargo del cuidado de un interno en un hospital psiquiatrico, pero hay cosas que jamas imagino que podrian pasar detras de esas paredes.RxB
1. 1Experiencia

**Titulo**: **P**s_i_c**o**l_o_g**í**a E_s_**c**a_r_l**a**ta

**Capitulo**: **E**x_p_e**r**i_e_n**c**i_a_

----------- ------------- ------------ ------------- ------------

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes le corresponden a su debido autor, yo solo los tomo prestados

**Parejas**: Ryou x Bakura (Leve mención de otras posibles parejas)

**Warning**: Universo Alterno

----------- ------------- ------------ ------------- ------------

"Pensamientos"

'Sarcasmo'

**Diálogos**

**------------------------ ---------------- ---------------- ---------------- --------------- ----------------**

**- Al fin!!! - **"Luego de tanto trabajo y de tanto estudiar, finalmente llegué a donde quería!!!" -Se decía con emoción un chico alvino, llamando la atención de su compañero-

**-jaja estas muy feliz, verdad!, pero por favor se prudente, y no reveles tu verdadera edad, si? Recuerda tienes 20 años …-**Hasta hace poco estaba viviendo en Estados Unidos, y empecé a estudiar esta carrera, soy Psiquiatra, pero gracias a que en EU tienen el sistema de adelantar años a los estudiantes mas aplicados, logre graduarme a muy temprana edad, tengo apenas 17 años y ya soy todo un doctor.

Pero para mi desgracia, debido a mi falta de experiencia, ningún hospital quiere contratarme, por eso, mi mejor amigo Weeler me ofreció su ayuda, según me dijo, el tiene 'algo' de influencia con el dueño del hospital y logro convencerlo de que me aceptara, pero tubo que exagerar en cosas como mi edad y el tiempo que llevo ejerciendo mi trabajo.

**-Ah y una cosa mas, si te preguntan… tienes 2 años de experiencia con pacientes en un hospital de los Estados Unidos, te quedo claro?- **Mirando con una gran sonrisa a su amigo y ahora nuevo compañero de trabajo.

**-Si, lo tengo bien claro, me lo has venido recordando todo el camino, muchas gracias por todo-** Le decía al tiempo de dedicarle una de sus mejores sonrisas.

**-Bien Ryou! Hemos Llegado!!!-** El coche se había estacionado en frente de un hermoso edificio, alto… muy alto, de un color blanco marfil, con detalles en cada esquina, enormes jardines verdes, cubiertos de bellas flores, era como entrar en un castillo, o mejor dicho en la torre de un castillo, el edificio era demasiado alto, le dolía el cuello de solo mirar. Ya se imaginaba lo costoso que debía de ser tener a un pariente internado en este sitio, con los mejores doctores y el mejor equipo del mundo, este sin duda debía de ser el hospital mas costoso del mundo. Junto al hospital curiosamente había una iglesia, y muchos niños al rededor jugando, **-Porque hay tantos niños?- **Girándose para quedar de frente al camino que conducía a la entrada de la iglesia.

**-eh? AH! Eso… es que es un internado… todos los niños huérfanos se quedan en este lugar, aquí les proporcionamos techo, comida y a medida que van creciendo les enseñamos diferentes oficios, para que puedan vivir por su cuenta cuando sean mayores.**

Mirando a lo lejos a todos lo pequeños jugando en el inmenso jardín**-Me parece muy lindo que cuiden de tantos niños-**

**-Pero bueno, esp**é**rame aquí, iré a ver a Seto para que te reciba en su despacho y después te daré un recorrido por el hospital-**

**-Me parece bien- **Sin decir nada mas, su amigo había salido corriendo hasta la entrada del edificio perdiéndose entre los pasillos.

"Bueno, supongo que no habrá problema si solo voy a echar un vistazo en el orfanato" - Camino tranquilo hasta estar frente a la enorme reja, había muchos pequeños jugando y corriendo, uno de ellos le llamo la atención, pues no dejaba de verlo con esos enormes ojos azules.

**-Que pasa pequeño?- **El infante lo seguía viendo como algo extrañado, al alvino no le pareció muy raro, supuso que era debido a que era nuevo en la ciudad, y por eso el pequeño le había llamado la atención ver un extraño por los alrededores.

**-Sr. Bakura? Porque hoy trae puesta una bata de doctor**?- Fue lo dicho por la dulce voz del mas joven.

**-Eh? ah! Pues porque soy un doctor - **No había que darle muchas explicaciones a alguien tan pequeño, no parecía de mas de 5 años, pero...

**-Hey, espera! Como sabes mi nombre? O.o- **El chiquito solo sonrió, se dio media vuelta y se fue dando de brinquitos de un lado a otro, hasta alejarse del mayor.

**-Hey! Ven aquí! Dime porque sabes mi nombre?? **– En vano.. En menor ya estaba muy lejos…

**-Oye ven aquí!! Eh? AH!! Pero que pasa? Que sucede suéltenme, que hacen?!!!!- **Los gritos llamaron la atención de todos en el lugar, dos enormes monstruos, digo… guardias de seguridad habían interceptado al doctor, lo sostenían con mucha fuerza y lo jaloneaban sin cesar.** –Déjenme en paz!! Que he hecho para que me traten así?? Suéltenme!!- **Los otros pacientes que estaban observando, se estaban poniendo nerviosos con la escena y otros los mas sensibles habían comenzado a llorar de miedo por tanto grito.

**-Deja de gritar! Molestas a todos estos locos! Como te escapaste?? Ya veras! Volverás a tu celda! – **"Celda?" Esa palabra retumbo en su mente como si de un disparo se tratara, seria que lo estaban confundiendo con un interno?? Oh no… Esto iba para mal**…-Celda? Cual celda? Esto es un error!! Yo no soy un pacient…!!!**-El puño de uno de los guardias se cerró en su boca, haciéndolo caer al suelo, eh inmediatamente fue sostenido con fuerza por ambos brazos, pudo sentir algo tibio que emanaba por sus labios. "Sangre? Pero porque? Que he hecho?"

Era su primer día en el hospital y lo estaban tratando como al peor criminal, una lagrima abandono sus ojos y con voz suplicante pedía que lo soltaran, pero los guardias ya estaban llegando al ascensor **- Por favor! Déjenme en paz!! – **Al tiempo en que se escucho otra voz gritando** –DEJENLO EN PAZ!!!- **Miedo… Fue lo que inundo su cuerpo cuando oyó esa voz, y pudo sentir el temblar en las manos de los mons... err…guardias que lo iban soltando con mas delicadeza.

**-Sr.Kaiba… Este interno trataba de escaparse por el área de los infantes, Sr!- **Parecían militares mas que guardias, fue lo que le paso por la mente al joven doctor.

La mirada fría y analítica del recién llegado le calaba hasta los huesos, era como si quisiera verificar algo, algo… algo buscaba en el alvino, pero que?

**-Mírame a los ojos!-** Se oyó nuevamente esa voz pausada pero autoritaria, sorpresivamente lo tomo de la barbilla y lo acerco peligrosamente a su rostro, clavando fijo en los ojos…

**-HEY!!! SUELTALO!!!-**Esa voz… Se sintió mas tranquilo de oír esa voz… Era su amigo, el que estaba corriendo hasta quedar de frente al que habían llamado Kaiba**. –SETO! Suéltalo ya!-** Ambas miradas chocaron por un momento, hasta que el mayor desistió y lo soltó de su agarre.

Los guardias aun se estaban acercando pero**-Ya revisaron la celda? Seguros que esta vacía? –** Ambos guardias se miraron por un momento sin decir nada

**-Entonces como saben que el Interno escapo?-** Los ojos del castaño reclamaban por una respuesta.

Uno de los guardias trago saliva antes de contestar…** - Es que señor… mírelo… el cabello, el rostro… seguro que es el!- **Kaiba seguía inmutable, tensando las pocas agallas de los guardias, **-Weeler... Tráeme el expediente de Bakura Ryou.-**

**-Eh? Aquí esta, te estaba buscando por todas partes para presentártelo, este hospital es muy grande y yo...-**

**Queme des el expediente de Bakura Ryou!!-**Haciendo estremecer a todos los presentes.

**-Esta bien, esta bien, aquí tienes mal humorado- **El rubio solo le seguía el juego, al parecer le tenia mas confianza ya que no se había asustado por el tono de voz.

Al entregarle la carpeta con todos sus documentos, Kaiba enarco una ceja**-Calificaciones, Actas, Constancias de Estudios y de Trabajo… Esto no es lo que te pedí!-**

**Me pediste el expediente de Bakura, no?-**Después de eso el castaño salio rápido del lugar entrando en una pequeña oficina, el sonido de las gavetas abriéndose y cerrándose, parecía que estaba buscando algo, luego de unos minutos salio con un expediente, tomo ambas carpetas y las abrió, en ambas había algunas fotografías, las tomo y las miro con cuidado…

Sin duda, eran idénticos, la única diferencia era el color de los ojos, este chico tenia los ojos de un color verde esmeralda y el interno del hospital los tenia de un tono rojo escarlata.

"Que significa esto…" Extrañado se preguntaba el empresario de ojos azules.

**-Por favor… Disculpe el atrevimiento de mi guardias, no volverá a pasar…-**Eso ultimo lo dijo con un dejo de enojo en su voz, viendo de reojo al par de asustados guardias.

Sin mas el joven empresario le extendió cortésmente un pañuelo al pobre doctor**-Tenga, límpiese la sangre de los labios, tenemos pacientes que no pueden aguantar ver sangre-**Tomo el trozo de tela y comenzó a frotar la herida, le dolía mucho, pero no podía sangrar todo el día, como había dicho, hay pacientes que se asustan con la sangre, y otros que adoran la sangre al punto de querer matar a alguien para seguir viendo mas y mas de ese liquido.

-------------------- -------------------- -------------------

Ya en el despacho de Kaiba, se sintió tranquilo de estar sentado junto a su amigo rubio, quien aun seguía molesto, al parecer no le gusto mucho la forma en como el Sr.Kaiba lo había tomado de el mentón y se acerco para verlo bien.

**-Entonces… Sr. Bakura… Usted ya cuenta con algo de experiencia por lo que me ha contado el Sr.Weeler, pero desgraciadamente…-**Hizo una pequeña pausa, quería ver la reacción del 'mocoso llorón' como lo llamaba en sus adentros. Pudo notar como bajo la mirada al momento de decir la ultima palabra. **–Lamentablemente, ya tenemos muchos doctores en este lugar, y no necesitamos mas, si le permití venir, fue solo porque Weeler no iba a dejarme tranquilo hasta que lo recibiera, pero como ve, este hospital esta lleno, y con gente mas capacitada que usted, además…-**

**-Pero Kaiba!! Yo te escuche por teléfono, que estabas pidiendo que te mandaran gente, porque ocupabas ayuda con los internos! Porque ahora dices que el hospital esta lleno??-**

**-Porque el hospital necesita mas doctores que puedan atender a los pacientes del Área 20, hay muchos doctores en los otros pisos no necesitamos mas**.

**-Que es el Área 20?**- Hablando por fin el pequeño albino…

**-Este edificio tiene 20 pisos, el Área 20, es el piso 20, así de sencillo. Tenemos a los internos más peligrosos, encerrados allí por cometer asesinatos, o intentos de homicidio**.-Le explicaba su buen amigo.

**-Son tramposos, embusteros, se aprovechan de la mas mínima debilidad de los que los rodean, suelen ser tranquilos, pero se irritan con facilidad, y se tornan muy violentos, se desquician con la sangre, hasta el momento hemos podido mantenerlos tranquilos, pero hay uno…-**Guardo silencio, no muy seguro de decirlo, era casi como admitir que no podían con el, pero era mejor que el 'mocoso' supiera la situación del hospital-**Es bastante atractivo, de complexión alta y delgada, melena larga y plateada, con unos ojos carmesí…-**El albino se incomodo cuando menciono el color de cabello, mientras el rubio se ponía furioso, era una descripción muy 'linda'como para referirse a ese sujeto, o así lo pensó el rubio **-Ese tipo, es el que confundieron con tigo, como tiene una cara bonita logro enamorar fácil a 2 de nuestras enfermeras… Las encontramos muertas en su habitación, semidesnudas y bañadas en sangre, con la primera ocasión trato de escapar, y mato a 1 guardia y dejo herido a 4 mas, pero en la segunda ocasión, pese a que la puerta estaba abierta el estaba sentado bajo la ventana observando a su victima.-**

El cuerpo de Ryou sufrió un escalofrío al imaginar la escena, un preso con la puerta abierta, listo para salir y matar q cualquiera a su paso, era demasiado para el, pero por dios! quería tanto ese empleo! Cerro los ojos, y trago saliva -**Lo haré!- **La mirada desconcertada de los otros dos no se hizo esperar, una de incredulidad, al pensar que no estaba preparado, y la otra con temor, porque sabia que NO estaba preparado!.**-Ryou estas loco?-**

**-Quizás… Pero realmente creo que puedo hacerlo, este trabajo pondría ser un reto para demostrarle al Sr.Kaiba, que soy digno de confianza, y que se perfectamente bien como hacer mi trabajo-**Sentencio con firmeza y confianza, no era mentira lo que decía, jamás había retado a alguien, y ahora lo estaba haciendo, retar a Seto Kaiba a poner en prueba su criterio sobre el.

**-Pero Ryou???- **

**-Esta bien, te pondré a prueba de una semana, a ver que pasa, si logras controlar al paciente que te asigne, por una semana, entonces te quedaras a trabajar permanentemente en este sitio. Pero por el momento, Contratado! (Por una semana) Bienvenido al Hospital Psiquiátrico Kaiba- **

Ryou no se contenía de la emoción apenas iva a abrir la boca para agradecer y…-**Te encargaras de ese paciente que te acabo de mencionar, tu eres responsable del Caso Bakura Ryou- **Lo callo el mayor

**-QUEEEE???? –te volviste loco??? Seto estas seguro de esto???-**

**-Que tiene de malo? Tu mismo me recomendaste a tu amigo, no es así? Dijiste que tiene mucha madera de Doctor, o es que acaso es una mentira??- **Viendo a ambos con un poco de desconfianza.

**-EH? AH! No, no es eso**,-Captando que casi mete la pata-** es solo que, que…-** El castaño lo miro fijo**-Es solo que…que?-**

**-Yo he visto a ese tipo, me da miedo, y..- **

**-El que tu le temas, no significa que debas cuidarlo, en todo caso, el Sr.Bakura estará a cargo de Bakura,…-"**Espera! algo no iba bien, esto de que el doctor se llamara Ryou Bakura y el paciente Bakura Ryou, iba a ser confuso, para colmo eran como dos gotas de agua!."-Se decía el joven empresario"

**-Suficiente! Bakura es Bakura y 'TU'-**Señalando al nuevo doctor**-Serás solo Ryou, así nos evitamos mal entendidos, y procura nunca salir sin tu gafete y tu bata, o los guardias podrían volverte a confundir, la única diferencia son los ojos, así que los lentes de sol te estarán prohibidos en este lugar, entiendes?.-**

**-Si, Sr.Kaiba-** Se encogió un poco de hombros

**-Bueno eso es todo?-**Pregunto el Rubio al notar la incomodidad de el nuevo inquilino

**-Supongo que si, Ryou empiezas a trabajar a partir de hoy, además todos los trabajadores de esta institución cuentan con su propio apartamento, Joey te ayudara a instalarte, y te asistirá en todo lo que necesites, te quedo claro?-**

**-Si, si! Suficiente formalismo, -**le interrumpió un desesperado rubio**-ven Ryou! Te presentare con los otros doctores y enfermeras para que si te ven, no se espanten U-**

**-Si, muchas gracias-** Le decía poniéndose de pie y siguiéndolo hasta la salida

**-Sr.Ryou-**Le llamo su nuevo jefe**-Lo voy a estar revisando diariamente, para ver si es capaz de hacer su trabajo, al mas mínimo error, considérese despedido!**-

**-seto! Ya no lo espantes, que con tu cara basta! Ven vamonos-**

El albino solo le seguía el paso…

------------ ---------------- ----------------

**-Bueno, primero FELICIDADES POR TU PRIMER EMPLEO!!! O–**Le salto encima de la emoción, estaba muy contento, por que Ryou haya sido aceptado. Y Ryou estaba más que feliz por haber sido aceptado.

**-Que te parece si te doy una vuelta y después nos vamos a celebrar?-**

**-Excelente idea, amigo-**

**Vale, entonces vamos! –**Caminaron por los largos corredores, **-primero te enseñare tu habitación, mira aquella de aya es la mía, **-señalo una al fondo del pasillo**- esta de aquí creo que esta desocupada, vamos a ver**,-Tocando la puerta un par de veces, y al notar que estaba abierta, se introdujo en ella sin dudar**- ah! perfecto! parece que nadie vive aquí, puedes ocupar este cuarto- **

**-nuevamente gracias Joey- **

**-Nah! Ni te preocupes, el costo de hospedaje se rebaja d tu cheque-**

**-QUEEE??? O.o-**

**-JAJAJA ES Broma, es broma, mientras estés aquí, este es uno de tus 'pribilegios' como lo llama Seto**-

Cuando estuvo dentro de la habitación, vio que era bastante grande, y muy elegante, igual que el resto del hospital, tenia las paredes blancas, pero con detalles en plateado. Además de unas cortinas en color celeste y las sabanas de la cama del mismo color, tenia su propio baño, e incluso una cocina. Aunque ya antes le había mencionado Weeler que también había una cafetería, solo por si no tenia tiempo (o ganas) de cocinar.

No tenia ni idea de que ahora tendría que vivir dentro del hospital, por ese motivo no había traído sus cosas, pero era mejor, como venia del extranjero se estaba quedando en un hotel solo mientras conseguía donde quedarse, pero ya con esto, ya no seria necesario ese hotel, además este cuarto era mucho mas hermoso, de cierta forma sentía que se acomodaba muy bien a sus gustos.

Salieron de la habitación y se encaminaron hacia la parte central del edificio, la recepción, Joey amablemente lo presento con las dos chicas recepcionistas, las cuales le miraban con cierto temor pero con rubor en sus mejillas, pasando después a la sala de terapia, presentado de vez en cuando a algunos pacientes, haciendo mención de los mas alterados y los mas juguetones.

**-Juliet! Bajate de la mesa! Te puedes caer!! Juliet por favor!!-** La voz de una chica llamo su atención.

**-Quien es?- **

**-Ah! Ella es Ishizu, es la encargada de las terapias en grupo, pero a veces tiene problemas con los más hiperactivos- **

**-Ya me di cuenta...-**Notando a la chica bailando arriba de la mesa, y la terapeuta intentando bajarla.

**-Srita.Juliet…-**La voz amable del doctor de cabello platino, hizo que la paciente dejara de bailar. **–Le gustaría bailar con migo?-**Sonriendo de forma dulce, mientras le estiraba una mano para invitarla a bajar de la mesa, a lo que la pequeña Juliet bajo disparada para acercarse al guapo doctor muy contenta y emocionada.

**-Oh! Por Ra! Pero si es Bakura!!- **Se altero la bella dama en cuanto lo hubo 'reconocido' cosa que el rubio inmediatamente interfirió,

**-Espera, espera!! Ishizu, el no es Bakura, el se llama Ryou y…**- Luego de haberle contado todo a la doctora esta se quedo mas tranquila al ver la diferencia de los ojos. Además era entretenido ver a esos dos dando vueltas por todo el lugar, sin música.

**-Jajaj Baila muy bien doctor! Aquí todos son unos aburridos!!! –**Haciéndole gestos a la doctora.

**-Jeje-** El alvino se separo de la jovencita luego de bailar un rato, según estuvo platicado mientras bailaban, la joven decía escuchar música en su cabeza, y le inundaban unas ganas de bailar. Después de eso, Juniet regreso a su silla y se puso a platicar con otras chicas.

**-Es usted muy dulce con los pacientes, Dr.Ryou-** Se sentía un poco apenada de llamar al chico por su nombre, después de todo casi no había confianza.

**-Usted cree? Yo vi que tenia ganas de bailar, por eso se me ocurrió cumplirle su deseó.-**

**-Jejeje, sin duda, muy dulce.-** La amable voz de la morena lo hacia sentir bien, al fin! Alguien más amable aparte de su buen amigo**.-Si necesitas ayuda, solo pédela, estoy a tus órdenes.-**

**-Se lo agradezco**-

**-Ven Ryou, te llevare mas arriba-** Ambos muchachos subieron a un ascensor, subieron hasta llegar al Área **15 –Mira, de aquí en adelante, se te confiscaran algunas cosas, sígueme- **Al abrirse la puerta se topo con un hombre enorme con un gran tatuaje a mediación de la cara, con cara de pocos amigo y traje de guardia" No mas guardias por favor" se repetía el pobre chico tocándose los labios un poco hinchados.

**-El es Odion, pero no tengas miedo, el es bastante tranquilo-**

**-Sus pertenencias por favor- **Su voz era gruesa y un poco fuerte, pero se oia amable, tal como lo había dicho su amigo

**-El rubio saco todo lo que traía en los bolsillos y los deposito en una cajita que les había entregado Odion-**

Ryou imito la acción, pero le parecía raro que el guardia no hubiera querido saltarle en cima, como los de los otros pasillos -**Oiga… -**Algo dudoso**-Usted no me piensa decir nada?-**

El otro enarco una ceja**-Nada de que?-**

**-Es que en todos los pisos me querían encerrar por parecerme a un interno-**

**-Eso no es necesario-** Ryou abrió los ojos a escuchar eso **–Yo conozco bien a todos los que están desde el Área 15 al 20, especialmente a Bakura, te le pareces muchacho, pero es obvio que no eres el.-**

**-Como esta tan seguro? Me dijeron que solo nuestros ojos son diferentes-**

**-No solo son los ojos, sino tu mirada, la voz, e incluso puedo jurar que eres mas bajito que el.-** Todo eso lo dejo mas que sorprendido, como es posible que un guardia pusiera encontrar tantas diferencias?, pero bueno, era mejor así, por lo menos sabia que había alguien que no lo confundiría a cada rato.

**-Dr.Ryou cierto?- **

**-eh? si, como lo...-**

**-El Sr.Kaiba vino personalmente a informarme acerca de ti, estas a prueba y te encargaras de Bakura- **

"El Sr.Kaiba si que es rápido con estas cosas**."-Digame, podría darme el historial medico de Bakura? Necesito saber que tipo de medicinas esta tomando, o que tipo de sedantes usan con el para calmarlo-**

**-Seguro, aquí esta. Pero no te servida de mucho-**

**-Bakura no ha querido tomar ningún medicamento desde hace 2 años, pero para calmarlo utilizamos los sedantes mas fuertes, al pareces su cuerpo crea inmunidad muy fácil.-** Le terminaba de explicar su amigo.

**-Si van al Área 20, suban por ese otro ascensor, -**señalando al fondo del cuarto**- Ese otro ascensor es para que suban o bajen de los pisos siguientes, como entenderán nadie sube y nadie baja sin mi permiso, buena suerte Dr. Ryou.-**

**-Gracias-**

**-Porque la va a necesitar…-** Eso último le hizo un nudo la garganta.

**-No le hagas caso, solo lo hace para molestarte, como eres nuevo, todos lo harán, creeme a mi me paso.-**

"Aun así, yo acepte este trabajo, tengo que dar lo mejor de mi, pero es que hay tanta gente en este lugar a la que parece que no le agrado..."

**-Llegamos…-** El corazón le empezó a latir con fuerza, estaba en el piso mas peligroso del edificio.

Había un largo corredor, con muchas puertas, a diferencia del resto del edificio, este lugar parecía tener las paredes echas completamente de acero, las puertas, ventanas sin cristales, era como una cárcel. Había unas luces que colgaban del techo, pero la luz era algo tenue, rápidamente los encerrados en esas celdas se acercaron a las puertas para ver a los recién llegados.

**-Es aterrador…-**

**-Estarás bien, vendré a verte seguido, y le llevare el informe de tus avances a Seto-**

Todas las puertas eran de metal, con una delgada ventanita, mas pequeña que su mano, solo era usada para poder revisar a los pacientes de vez en cuando. Y había otra un poco mas grande en la parte de abajo, por donde se introducían los alimentos y las medicinas, esta ultima cerrada con candado.

Algunos internos lo miraban con lujuria, otros incluso lamían la rendija de la puerta, "asqueroso" fue el pensar del pelilargo, "y pensar que ahora me tocara cuidar a uno peor que estos"

Los gritos no se hicieron esperar, unos gritando libertad, otros golpeando cosas, había muchos guardias en ese lugar, conforme iban avanzando, lo iban presentando con los guardias, y le iban explicando de cada caso.

Pero algo capturo su atención, había una enorme reja que dividía el pasillo, con otra oficina, **-bien Ryou, aquí estamos, esta será tu oficina-.**

El cuarto tenía una ventana amplia, y protegida con barrotes, había un escritorio, y también un librero, era algo sencilla, y llena de polvo. **–Seguro que nadie mas ocupa este escritorio?-**

**-Estoy seguro, la ultima que utilizo esta oficina fue una enfermera, estaba a cargo de Bakura, pero... Bueno fue la segunda chica que Bakura mato.-**

Gulp! Nuevamente estaba atragantándose con su saliva.

Aun lado de la oficina estaba otra puerta, y tras de ella… **-Allá esta la celda de Bakura -**Su motivo de estar allí.

**-------------- ---------------- --------------------- ------------------ ---------------- ------------------**

Bueno eso es todo, por hoy!

Me disculpo por los errores ortográficos, mi laptop es americana, y no se como ponerle los acentos, solo use el corrector automático.

Espero que les haya gustado, escribo mucho, pero nunca me gusta lo que hago y termino borrándolo, pero este fic me ha gustado más que los anteriores que he escrito, y planeo seguir escribiendo más capítulos.

Debo de advertir… **La idea original de este fic no me pertenece**, leí uno que se llama **Mente de Cristal**, de **Minerva Diethel**, me gusto la idea pero creo que estaba muy cortito y la historia iba demasiado rápida para 2 capítulos, espero que no se moleste mucho con migo, me sentí inspirada y no podía dejar de escribir, Minerva mil disculpas, enserio, pero no quiero dejar esta historia a la mitad. Gomen.

-Angel Maxwell-


	2. 2Presencia

**Titulo**: **P**s_i_c**o**l_o_g**í**a E_s_**c**a_r_l**a**t_a_

**Capítulo 2**: **P**r_e_s**e**n_c_i**a**

-- -- -- -- --

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes le corresponden a su debido autor, yo solo los tomo prestados

**Parejas**: Ryou x Bakura (Leve mención de otras posibles parejas)

**Warning**: Universo Alterno

**Dedicado** a: **LadyYami-Atem, Angelus-Diabolos Kara, Solaria Eve, St Sasa, Sparda's Wife, Mesuneko **y a** Kira-chan **(del MSN)Por dejarme mis primeros Reviews en esta historia! Y especialmente a **Minerva Diethel**, por darme tu aprobación.

-- -- -- -- --

"Pensamientos"

'Sarcasmo'

**Diálogos**

**-- -- -- -- -- --**

Es de noche y estoy sentado frente a mi ventana, con una mezcla de sentimientos atorados en mi garganta, no se si estar feliz por mi nuevo trabajo o asustado, por mi nuevo paciente.

Hoy por la mañana no pude conocerlo, lo habían sacado de su celda para que hiciera algo de ejercicio. Pero no puedo esperar a mañana para saber como es. Ya se que me han dicho que es igual a mi, pero, cual es su historia? Que pasa por su cabeza? Justo ahora estoy rodeado de mis libros de la universidad, estudiando técnicas para aprender de los pacientes, hay mucho que necesito saber, si quiero conservar el trabajo, pero sacarle la información a Bakura va a ser difícil, por lo que se, no es muy cooperativo.

"Sin duda, tengo miedo, pero la curiosidad por conocer a mi paciente es mucho mas grande que el temor en si."

En el hospital hay gente trabajando las 24 horas, hay pacientes que no se les debe de dejar solos mucho tiempo, y hay que estarles haciendo rondines cada ciertas horas. Así que si decido hacer una visita nocturna, no abría mucho problema, no estaría solo, pero… mi turno de trabajo es en la mañana, a todos les parecerá raro si entro de noche, necesito una excusa.

Toda la mañana había estado junto con Joey visitando a los doctores(as) y enfermeras (os) en el hospital.- "hay demasiada gente!"- Sin duda había acabado demasiado cansado, luego de recorrer casi todo el hospital, siendo jalado del brazo por su amigo rubio, el hospital era enorme! Y no lo digo solo por la altura, por dentro es mucho mas amplio de lo que aparenta, con largos pasillos y corredores, también hay decenas de puertas en cada piso, era casi un laberinto.

"Quiero conocerlo" Se decía mirando por la ventana de su nueva habitación, le presentaron a mucha gente ese día, a todos en el hospital, menos al que seria su paciente. El rubio había evitado a toda costa los lugares a los que frecuentemente solían llevar a su supuesto 'gemelo malvado'

**-Hola, hola!! Ya estas listo??-**

**-JOEY!!- **

**-Jajajaj que pasa? Porque gritas?-**

**-CASI ME CAIGO DEL SUSTO! – **

**-Pues yo te veo bien sentadito, solo te falta cruzar las piernas! XD-**

**-….-** haciendo pucheros

**-oh vamos! No te me vas a enojar por eso, verdad?-**

**-….-** desviando la mirada

**-muy tarde… ya te enojaste, jaja!**

**-….-**una venita en la frente

**-hey, anda no es para tanto, además te traigo noticias-**

**-eh? –** adiós enojo, hola curiosidad otra vez

**-eh? Jaja oh! pero que frase tan inteligente, me asombras!! Jajaja**

**-DEJAME ENPAZ!!-** El rubio no paraba de reír, molestar al albino siempre fue su deporte favorito, y Ryou era muy paciente, por lo que solo él lograba sacarlo de sus casillas.

**-Ya dime a que has venido?- **

**-esque hoy tenemos fiesta!-**

**-eh?-**

**-JAJAJA no me hagas empezar otra vez!-**

**-Joey…-**

**-Ok, ok… jejej Escucha, platicando con mis amigos del hospital, decidimos hacerte una fiesta de bienvenida-**

**-Decidieron? O mas bien 'TU' lo decidiste y los arrastraras a todos?, y si no te ayudan , les harás el día imposible como lo has hecho varias veces con migo. O me equivoco?-**

**-ehhh… -**

**-jajaja ahora quien es el inteligente?-**

**-JAJA bueno; si, soy culpable, no voy a negar eso.-**

**-Pero anda! Arréglate! Tenemos que ir con los otros-**

Como caído del cielo, allí estaba mi excusa, podría escaparse de la fiesta e ir a conocer a Bakura, solo le bastaba con una mirada, quería comprobar el supuesto parecido.

Me vestí lo más rápido que pude, algo sencillo, unos jeans y una camisa azul cielo. Joey estaba en la puerta zapateando el piso, de una manera que denotaba sus ansias por llegar a la fiesta.

**-así te ves bien! Vamonos!-**

**-ahhh!-**otra vez a rastras, bueno, al menos ya estoy acostumbrado, Joey lo había traído a rastras por todos los pasillos.

No tardamos mucho en llegar, la fiesta se llevaba a cabo en la cafetería del hospital, llegando puedo ver mucha comida tapizando las mesas, adornos decorando las paredes y puertas, la música la estaban alternando, entre romántica y movida para que todos las disfruten, muchos están bailando, otros simplemente platican, pero todos concuerdan en una cosa, 'nadie me presta atención', mas bien creo que ellos utilizan mi llegada como pretexto para tener una fiesta.

**-quieres bailar?-** me soltó la pregunta tan de repente que no la alcance a asimilar bien

-**que?-**ven a que me refiero? Jeje

**-que si quieres bailar?-**me alejo un par de pasitos viéndolo raro

**-somos hombres-** noto como el no aguanta la risa, al ver mi acción

**-jajaja! No tonto! Te dije que si quieres bailar, pero no dije que con migo, mira allá están algunas chicas sentadas, porque no vas con ellas?-**

**-Y tu? Normalmente tu eres el que saca a bailar a todas en las fiestas, no vas a venir?-**

**-eh... si, pero a horita, necesito hablar con alguien, diviértete! No tardo!-**salio corriendo

Las miradas insistentes de las chicas me calan directo, veo a Joey desaparecer tras la puerta, supongo que vendrá cuando tenga hambre.

Me acerco a las chicas que me observaban nerviosas, **-hola chicas, quieren bailar?-**

--

Estoy cansado, he caminado mucho el día de hoy, además esas chicas no se cansan! Ya pasan de las 12:00, algunos ya se han ido a descansar, otros solo se han sentado para reponer energías, al igual que yo. Pero ahora que lo pienso, pese a todo esto, la fiesta ha estado muy tranquila, falta algo… falta… Joey!, no lo he visto en toda la noche.

"Pero bueno, esta es mi oportunidad, voy a ir a conocerlo"

**-Hola Ryou-kun, quieres bailar con migo?-** Una castaña de cabello corto se le acerco antes de siquiera dar un paso.

**-err… lo siento, estoy muy cansado, quiero ir a buscar a Joey, no lo he visto.-**

**-No pierdas tu tiempo, no lo vas a encontrar-**

**-Como estas tan segura?-**

**-Porque esta con Kaiba, fueron a hacer un 'trabajito' y no creo que los encuentres-**

**-Que clase de trabajo? El horario de Joey es igual que el mío, es en la mañana-**

**-Si, pues… jeje no te imaginas? Todos están hablando sobre eso, el rumor se corre rápido-**

**-No tengo tiempo para chismes, quiero encontrar a Joey-**

**-Ok, será como tu quieras, sube por el elevador unos cuantos pisos mas arriba, quizás si te apresuras, los caches in fraganti, antes de que todo suceda-**

" 'Todo suceda?' Esto esta muy raro, que me quiere dar a entender con ese comentario?"

**-Escucha, no te entiendo, voy a buscar a joey-** Salgo por la puerta con todas esas palabras girando en torno a mi cabeza.

"Le haré caso?, subir uno cuantos pisos por el elevador…pero en que piso estarán?"

Me alejo de todo el ruido, y voy rumbo al ascensor, casi todas las luces están apagadas, pero ya se ve gente trabajando, enfermeras y guardias, que están revisando las habitaciones.

Ya empieza mi búsqueda, en el segundo piso, voy preguntando a la gente que pasa, si no han visto a mi amigo, algunos no saben nada, otro mas me dice que lo vio en el séptimo piso, de regreso al elevador, no tardo mucho en llegar, veo mucho movimiento, al parecer un paciente no se quiere tomar la medicina, no es de mi incumbencia, y sigo preguntando

**-Buscas al señor Kaiba?-**Me pregunta una señora de avanzada edad.

**-No, busco a mi amigo Joey, lo ha visto?-**

**-Si, si, él y el Sr. Kaiba estaban diciendo algo sobre ir al Área 15-**

**-Al 15? Bueno muchas gracias, adiós!-**

Esto esta más raro, porque irían al piso 15?

Logro llegar rápido usando el mismo transporte que las veces anteriores, siento mis piernas temblar, de aquí en adelante, los demás pisos eran peligrosos, y casi no había gente a quien pedirle ayuda, si algo malo llegara a pasar.

Camino rápido por el pasillo, busco por entre las oficinas, y no veo a Joey, ruego por que no este mas arriba, no quiero subir, no si no hay tanta gente, es aterrador.

Llego al final del pasillo y nada, solo esta la oficina de Odion, completamente vacía, miro al segundo elevador, el que solo se usaba para subir o bajar del Área 15 al 20, estoy indeciso, quiero buscar a joey y además quiero conocer a mi paciente, pero… no! Me voy a devolver, no quiero entrar, no si estoy solo.

Embarcado por el miedo, me dispongo a salir, cuando un ruido a mis espaldan me hace detener en seco, escucho el elevador que esta bajando, lento, las luces indican que esta bajando hasta este nivel, tengo miedo, pero me acerco al elevador con cuidado.

El ascensor se detiene, las luces de arriba marcan que ha llegado al piso 15, una pequeña campanilla suena y la puerta esta por abrirse…

… Un segundo…

… Dos segundos…

… Tres segundos…

… Se abre…

…Y nada…

**-Esta vacío!-** Ahora si tengo miedo!, "Quien hizo bajar esa cosa hasta este piso?!"

Giro en mis talones y de nuevo trato de irme, ahora la campanilla vuelve a sonar, las puertas están cerrándose de nuevo, me giro con cuidado, y no creo lo que veo.

**-Que haces aquí? –** Por un segundo se paralizó, era el mismo niño que había visto en la mañana, esperaba una respuesta a su pregunta pero al verlo de pie en el elevador, supo lo que pasaba**- Hey! Espera, no subas! Baja de allí!!-**

"Que hacia ese niño en el Área 15?" no lo puedo creer, como pudo subir tanto? Dios mío! si ese niño sube mas, lo puede atrapar uno de los internos.

Salgo corriendo para detener el ascensor, un par de ojos azules me miran, pero no hacen caso a mis gritos**- Baja de ally! Es peligroso! No subas!! -**El ascensor ha cerrado sus puertas **–Maldición! –**Golpeo la puerta con fuerza, solo me queda esperar a que el elevador vuelva a bajar.

Miro con cuidado las luces, estas van cambiando a medida que va subiendo…16…17…18…No por favor… adonde quieres llegar…19…Oh! Por dios!...20! Porque allí?!

La luz roja indica que se ha detenido en ese piso, desesperado presiono varias veces el botón de regreso, me reprendo a mi mismo, 'como si presionarlo repetidamente fuese a acelerar el proceso'

Finalmente esta cosa ha bajado, entro con el corazón en la garganta, y lo pongo en marcha, hasta el piso 20, pueden ser unos 5 o 10 segundos lo que tarda en subir entre cada piso, pero la espera me parece interminable, daba gracias de que no hubiera música de fondo.

Ese niño, que hace aquí? De seguro aprovechó que todos estaban en la fiesta para entrar.

Pero porque?

La campanilla de nuevo, finalmente llegué, la puerta se abre despacio, veo de nuevo esos ojos azules que me miran asustados, el niño echa a correr y yo tras de él!

Puedo ver que va vestido de negro, al igual que su cabello, trae algo en las manos, una canasta, llena de algo, no diviso bien lo que es.

Da vuelta en una esquina y se mete en una oficina **-Ven aquí, no te haré daño! Por favor ven conmigo, este sitio es peligroso!-**

Giro en mis talones al notar un ruidito a mis espaldas, veo al niño salir de la oficina, y echar a correr, **-Por favor ven! Alguien ayúdeme! Hay un niño en este piso, por favor! Alguien!-** Nadie me contesta, excepto los presos que se burlan de mi al verme correr tras el niño, otros lo invitan a pasar a sus celdas, para 'esconderse' pero el pequeño los ignora y siegue corriendo

-**Ouch!-** he caído al suelo, esta húmedo, alguien trapeo este lugar y luego se fue, que mal momento para irse!**-Oh no!-**

El niño… donde esta? Tan escurridizo como un ratón, donde podía estar?

**-Vamos Ryou, piensa…-** se decía a si mismo **-Porque subiría un niño hasta este lugar? Porque no quiere que lo ayude a salir?-**

_**-Sr. Bakura? Porque hoy trae puesta una bata de doctor**__?- _Trataba de hacer memoria, pero esa frase era lo único que recordaba del niño. Como es que ese chiquillo conocía su nombre? Y porque querer llegar hasta este lugar? Amenos que…

**- El me vio y me sonrió, y me dijo Bakura, justo antes de que los guardias me confundieran con el otro, y…-**

**-Confundir… esa seria la razón? el pequeño también lo había confundido con el preso? Pero entonces se conocen? Si es así, el niño debe de estar con… Hay no!-**

Ya había perdido mucho tiempo pensando es todas las posibles razones, corrí lo más rápido que pude y me dirigí a mi nueva oficina, atravesé la reja, ignorando a los reclusos que no paraban de hacer comentarios por demás desagradables.

Entre con cuidado, si el menor estaba allí no debía asustarlo, lo buscó detrás del librero y por debajo del escritorio, pero no lo vio, movió algunas cajas vacías, y tampoco, solo encontró polvo, arañas y hasta un ratoncito que pasaba por allí.

Solo le quedaba entrar ala celda de Bakura, estaba a solo unos pasos, abrió la puerta lo mas calmado que sus nervios le permitieron, pero no vio nada…

Se quedo algo sorprendido… A diferencia de las otras celdas esta era diferente, aquí había una enorme ventana muy gruesa quizás tanto como un ladrillo, "Un área de observación" así le llamaban a este tipo de lugares, era para mantener vigilado al interno, pudo observar algunas cámaras de seguridad por encima de su cabeza.

La celda era sencilla, las paredes antes blancas ahora se veían grises, y había manchas de algo rojizo parecía sangre seca que hacia mucho que estaba allí, no tenia ventanas, las luces colgando del techo se movían con el viento helado el cual entraba por una rendija en la parte superior de esa prisión, creando un ambiente lúgubre… había mucho silencio, "debe estar dormido"

Ni rastro del niño…

Se sentía mas aliviado de saberse equivocado, al menos no estaba aquí, eso ya es algo bueno.

Un chirrido de la puerta, seguido de un golpe en el suelo lo hizo estremecer…

la enorme puerta de acero, la celda donde se supone que estaba encerrado Bakura… ¡¡estaba abierta!!...

Vió sangre saliendo por debajo de la puerta de Bakura, y se asustó.

Imaginaba lo peor, no lo podía soportar, y si lo había matado? Bakura había matado a un infante frente a sus narices y el ni siquiera pudo intentar detenerlo!?

Caminó despacio sin hacer ruido hasta llegar a la puerta, con cuidado intentó asomarse, con el corazón destrozado por el miedo y el nerviosismo desgarrándole el alma.

Pudo ver como había un muchacho rubio tirado en el suelo, tenia la piel morena y se veía de la misma edad que joey. El cabello alborotado en el suelo, el cuerpo flácido aparentemente sin vida, debajo de el había un enorme charco de sangre, la misma que estaba saliendo por debajo de la puerta.

Se había olvidado por completo del niño, ahora estaba mirando fijo a un hombre de cabellera blanca, tenia el cabello a la altura de la espalda igual que el, vestía un pantalón negro y una gabardina y guantes del mismo color. Estaba de espaldas, pero podía estar seguro de que era su paciente.

"Oh por dios… "

Con cuidado trato de abandonar el lugar, pero en mi intento tropiezo con algunas cajas, el se gira y yo también, esta algo oscuro no logro ver su rostro, el cabello le cubre los ojos, solo una sonrisa malévola dirigida hacia mi, me hiela la sangre de solo pensar en lo que tratara de hacerme

**- Ayuda!!-**

Salgo corriendo tan pronto como puedo, pero el me persigue por el corredor, que irónico, se supone que yo estaba persiguiendo a alguien, y ahora soy yo el perseguido.

Lo peor es que mis gritos no son escuchados, por más que pido ayuda, nadie parece oírme.

Solo puedo escuchar los sonoros pasos de mi futuro verdugo, siento que es más rápido que yo, me esta dando alcance muy pronto, sigo de frente y me desvío en una esquina, entrando a esconderme en la misma oficina donde antes yo estuviera buscando al niño.

Me escondo rápido tras los archiveros, veo con horror como entra revolviendo todo de una manera tosca y llena de rabia. Tumbando las sillas a su paso, tirando los muebles, usando su pierna y un gran impulso para aventar el escritorio contra la pared, esa risa es lo que mas me hace estremecer, no puedo creerlo. Cuando se escapó? Y como?

De un momento a otro… todo es calma… ya no lo veo.

Me pongo de pie, tratando de no hacer mucho ruido, y con sumo cuidado me acerco al umbral de la puerta, esperando que se…-puf!- El sonido del cuerpo del doctor cayendo al suelo fue lo siguiente que se escucho.

El interno había estado esperándolo en la puerta, y de un certero golpe en la cabeza, había logrado desubicarlo de la realidad, no lo suficientemente fuerte para desmayarlo, pero si lo necesario como para tenerlo a su merced.

Con poco menos que nada de gentileza, lo arrastro por los pasillos, jalándolo de las ropas, alcanzando a arrancarle algunos cabellos ante la brusca acción. Un gemido de dolor escapo de los labios del doctor, llevándose las manos a la nuca para tratar de librarse del agarre.

El criminal seguía su paso, al parecer, planeaba llevarlo de regreso a la celda donde anteriormente le había dado muerte al chico moreno.

**-Por favor! Se lo suplico… suélteme!-**

**-jejej no sin antes, hacerte mío…-**

**-QUE?-**

**-JAJAJAJAJAJAJ-** Esa maléfica risa, le hacia estremecer la piel, y la sola idea de ya saber lo que planeaba hacerle empeoraba las cosas.

**-Mira! Crees que un doctorsucho como tu puede con migo? JA! Pues adivina! Si ni los mejores del mundo has podido contra mi, porque tu habrías de ser diferente??-**Trataba de intimidarme, y lo estaba logrando **- Eh? Que tienes de especial, tú, como para poder contra mi? CONTESTA!!-**La voz era muy diferente a la mía, se oía en un tono muy grave, era fría, sin emoción.

**-Yo…-**No alcanzo a articular palabras, estoy petrificado del miedo.

**-Obsérvalos… todos aquí encerrados por algún motivo… todos hambrientos de poder y sedientos de placer… yo puedo dejarte en manos de ellos, si quisiera… te gusta la idea de analizar gente, no? Yo podría meterte en una de esas celdas con ellos, para que se analicen mas… 'a fondo'-**

**-No, porfav..AH!!-** Lo estrello contra una de las puertas de acero, acercando su rostro a la ventanilla de una de las celdas, el hombre que estaba adentro, mucho mayor que el, con una larga barba blanca y un aspecto muy poco agraciado, se sonreía a sus anchas, golpeando al puerta, y lamiendo la ventanilla.

**-Anda! Bakura!! Mételo aquí!! Yo quiero un pedazo de el!!-**

**-Bakura!! Por acá!! Yo también quiero!!-** Se escucho un segundo, seguido por muchos mas, todos gritando por algo de placer, todos alterados, causándole mas pavor al pobre doctor.

**-Ni loco! Y créanme que ya lo estoy! Este es todo mío!-** Sentencio el albino, llevándose del brazo a su nueva victima.

No tardaron mucho en llegar, el río de sangre que emanaba por debajo de la puerta aun estaba allí, junto con el joven moreno, podía ver unas lindas facciones, y un cabello rubio cenizo, él estaba tirado en el suelo, y la sangre de sus labios y resto del cuerpo comenzaba a secarse, dejando unas horrorosas manchas similares a las que estaban en las paredes.

**-Estas listo?-**No contesté** - Da igual, para lo poco que me importa JAJAJA- **Trato de soltarme del agarre pero es muy fuerte, quizás tanto o mas fuerte que esos guardias de allá afuera, los cuales no podía creer que no estaban cuando realmente se les necesitaba.

Con la mayor brusquedad que pudo encontrar, arrojó al doctor contra la pared de la prisión donde se suponía que debía de estar encerrado, zarandeándolo para arrancarle la ropa

**-NOO!! DEJEME EN PAZ!! AUXILIO!!-**

**-JAJAJ Deja de gritar… ya veras que pronto todo acabara… Pero sabes?… Me parece que tu no serias suficiente para saciarme…-**Hablando entre pausadamente para causar que el miedo empeorara en su joven victima** -No… Quizás tenga que ir por otra delicia unos pisos mas abajo, después planeo salir y regresar a la calle, pero primero matare a unos cuantos aquí en el hospital, luego de 'divertirme' con ellos, claro.**

-**Eh?-** "Pero que clase de monstruo era este? Como podía hablar así de la gente, hablando como si solo fueran objetos a los cuales podía usar y después desechar." Eso lo había leído en un libro de la universidad… este tipo de personas eran las mas peligrosas, ya que no sienten ni el mas mínimo remordimiento de hacerle daño a la gente. A este tipo de personas jamás hay que dejarlas salir, o podrían herir a alguien.

**-Creo que cuando salga, lo primero que haré será…-** "No lo puedo permitir" El doctor estaba tan centrado en lo que había aprendido que estaba tratando de enfocar su miedo.

**-No lo voy a permitir…-** Interrumpió a su paciente antes de que completara la frase.

-**Que?-**

**-Q-Que…Que no te lo voy a permitir! Jamás saldrás de aquí!-**

**-Creo que no estas entendiendo, el que no volverá a salir jamás serás tu!-**

**-Eso no importa…-**Comenzó a llorar por el miedo, pero extrañamente sus ideas parecían mas claras que al inicio **-No me importa si no salgo con vida, adelante, puedes hacerme lo que quieras!,-**El otro frente a él se sonreía para sus adentros**- Pero que te quede bien claro… Que de aquí… NO SALES!!-** Haciendo uso de toda la fuerza que pudo acumular, aventó al suelo a su agresor, logrando por un segundo quitárselo de encima, tiempo suficiente para un alma desesperada que busca escapar.

**-PERO QUE DEMOn..!-**El joven de ojos esmeralda se echo a correr rumbo a la puerta, había recordado que había visto una alarma de emergencias cerca de la puerta.

**-VEN ACA!-**Viendo como se escapaba su presa, empezó carrera tras de él.

"allí esta" Se dijo dichoso al haberla encontrado, había un botón grande cubierto por una coraza de vidrio delgado con el típico letrero de "Rómpase en caso de emergencias" y por segunda vez en ese momento logró juntar fuerzas, y de un rápido golpe de su puño cerrado, rompió el cristal, presionando al mismo tiempo en botón.

El recluso se detuvo por un momento, luces rojas empezaron a girar por toda la oficina y el resto de los pasillos del área 20 seguidos por el estruendoso sonido de la alarma.

**-Ahora si vas a morir maldito!-** Arrojándolo al suelo y apretándole el cuello con rudeza.

**-Ahora si… Estoy… listo… -**

**-De que hablas? Me estas diciendo que estas listo para cualquier cosa que te haga? Jeje-**

**-No importa lo que me pase, después de todo, ahora todos saben que estas afuera de tu celda, vendrán de inmediato y no te dejaran escapar… coff! Coff!-**Respiraba con dificultad, el agarre era fuerte, pero aun así, no demasiado como para dejarlo inconciente**-Si muero ahora, por lo menos, estaré satisfecho de saber que no cumpliste tu cometido, después de todo el Sr. Kaiba me puso a cargo de ti, con esto aunque muera, no le habré fallado a Kaiba.- **Las luces rojas llenaban toda la habitación mientras que el sonido de las sirenas alteraba a los otros internos en las celdas, había tanto ruido que ahora era imposible que alguien no se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando en ese momento.

**-JEJEJE-** Pudo sentir que las manos iban abandonando su cuello con cuidado -Clap! Clap! Clap!- Seguido de unos cuando aplausos por parte el tipo que tenia encima **– Felicidades Dr. Ryou… -**Por primera vez, en todo el tiempo que entubo allí, escucho otra voz**-Me complace anunciarle que paso la prueba…-** Era la voz del Sr. Kaiba!.

**-Eh?-** Completamente confundido…

**-Marik, bájate de él!-** Esa era la voz de Joey. El sujeto de cabellera plateada se levantó y se recargo contra la pared, mientras observaba al rubio levantar al pequeño albino con cuidado. **–Eres un salvaje! Porque lo maltrataste tanto! Solo era una prueba!-**

**-Ah! Déjame en paz! Kaiba fue quien me pidió que le diera un trato 'especial'-**

**-Que tú, que?-**Una mirada fulminante hacia el joven empresario, el cual seguía sin inmutarse.

**-Alguien me puede explicar… QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ??-** El albino había perdido los estribos, se sentía a salvo, ahora con todos allí, pero el rumbo de esa conversación lo hacia pensar en que había sido humillado.

**-Yo te explico.-** El hombre que lo había estado atormentando se le acerco con cautela para no altéralo mas, y por primera vez, Ryou pudo observar bien su rostro, no tenia la piel clara, si no mas bien morena, no se había dado cuenta de eso debido a la mala iluminación del lugar y a la ropa que le cubría todo el cuerpo, y hasta incluso traía guantes para cubrirle las manos. **–Me llamo Marik Ishtar-** Quitándose una peluca plateada, y dejando ver un cabello de un rubio cenizo. **– Y esto solo fue una prueba, que le hacemos a todos los novatos en el hospital, para ver si son aptos para ejercer un buen trabajo. –**

**-Pe..Pero… Yo vi que estabas tirado en el suelo! En un charco de sangre!!-**

**-Te refieres a mi?-** el albino se giro solo para ver con horror como el 'muerto' se levantaba del suelo con la sangre escurriendo por todo el cuerpo, en otra situación, se hubiera desmayado del susto, si no fuera porque ya estaban explicándole que era solo pintura. **–Malik Ishtar, el gemelo de Marik. Disculpa el susto, pero era necesario-**

**-Todo fue planeado…- **"Como me pudieron hacer eso? Incluso Joey"

**-Sr. Ryou…-** Kaiba estaba hablándole ahora**- Si te hubieras desmayado, te habría corrido inmediatamente, pero por el contrario, te aseguraste del bienestar de todos activando la alarma, sin importarte tu propia seguridad.-**Ryou sonrió con ternura al escuchar aquello. **–No lo digo como cumplido! Eres un mocoso llorón y tardaste mucho en reaccionar, de no haberlo echo, en una situación real, estarías muerto!- **

**-Ya déjalo Kaiba! Además, hoy fueron especialmente crueles con el, el clon mal echo de malik…-** una risita por parte de malik **- Hey!-** Pero una cara de furia por parte del "clon mal echo" XD**-Marik Jamás es tan agresivo para esta prueba, tu se lo pediste, y eso no te lo voy a perdonar!-**

**-No seas tan melodramático Joey- **

**-Etto… chicos… ya me tengo que ir, es muy tarde y tengo que descansar, mañana hay trabajo, nuevamente te pido disculpas Ryou, bye!- **

**-Espérame Marik! Ah! Ryou perdón, bye!-** Y ambos morenos salieron de la oficina del nuevo doctor.

**-No les hagas caso-** Le tranquilizaba el rubio, viendo lo alterado que estaba su pequeño amigo

En unos minutos Kaiba había mandado llamar a los de la limpieza y estos habían dejado el suelo reluciente, ya no quedaban manchas de sangre.

**-Aun lado! Aléjense todo lo que puedan!-**AL voz de unos guardias le habían llamado la atención, se dirigían hacia ellos, y parecía que traían a alguien amarado y bien custodiado por unos 4 o 5 guardias mas.

**- A ver amigo, retírese, hay que devolver a este a su celda- **

**-Eh? Si lo que diga-** El albino se quedo observando con cuidado lo que acontecía, estaban trayendo de regreso al verdadero Bakura. El doctor se quedo ido ante la escena, era él! Era su viva imagen! No podía creerlo, de verdad había alguien tan exacto a él?

Solo estaba cubierto por una toalla atada a al cintura, el cabello húmedo caía por detrás de sus hombros, y algunos mechones de aquella melena plateada le cubrían el rostro. Mientras Kaiba y sus secuaces se divertían a expensas suyas, el Bakura real solo había sido llevado a otro sitio, y ahora lo estaban regresando de las duchas.

**-Con cuidado… Ni se te ocurra moverte, entra lentamente…-** Le ordenaban los vigilantes al verdadero interno. El cual parecía no prestarles mucha atención, solo se limitaba a regresar a su "habitación".

El pasó junto a mi, yo me sentí algo incomodo, pero impaciente, quería ver sus ojos en ese color rojizo que tanto me habían mencionado, pero él simplemente me ignoró. Una vez hubo entrado en la celda, los guardias inmediatamente cerraron la puerta tras de el.

**-Señores, es hora de dormir, por favor regresen a sus habitaciones, no queremos que este se altere, pondría tornarse algo insoportable.-** El hombre era uno de los que estaban cuidando de Bakura, no entendí a que se refería con que insoportable, pero estaba seguro de que pronto lo iba a averiguar.

**-Me voy-** El jefe salio por la puerta de la oficina, seguido por el rubio que me invitaba a marcharme con ellos, mientras los vigilantes terminaban de asegurar la puerta de acero para que el albino psicópata no saliera.

Caminando rumbo al ascensor me doy cuenta de que no traigo mis llaves, con tanta carrera, debí haberlas dejado caer**.- Joey a horita los alcanzo, voy por algo.-**

Camino con calma, o al menos eso intento, puesto que los otros internos del hospital, me miran con no muy buenos ojos, me sentía algo avergonzado por como me había tratado ese tal Marik. Regreso nuevamente a la oficina, y nada, entro en la celda de Bakura, pero no las encuentro.

Me quedé mirando por un segundo al tal Bakura, pero tan rápido como lo vi, me gire algo mas avergonzado. Estaba de espaldas a mi, desnudo! Se había echado a dormir en su cama, completamente desnudo, y no había ni una sabana cubriéndolo.

**-Degenerado…-** susurro suave, para mis adentros, quizás esa era la forma en la que había enamorado a las otras dos enfermeras. Dejando ver al descubierto su cuerpo para llamar su atención. No quise verlo mas, me destinaba a salir cuando un –crunch- llegó a mis oídos…

Ese sonido se escuchaba repetidas veces, no lograba ubicar de donde, hasta que vi a Bakura moverse… parecía que estuviera comiendo algo, y por lo visto o aun no daba cuentas de que estaba yo allí o realmente no le importaba en lo mas mínimo.

Me asomo un poco para ver, y alcanzo a distinguir una canasta, repleta de lo que parecen ser dulces y otras cosas… hey espera! Una canasta?

Era como la que traía ese niño…. O.o! EL NIÑO!

**-- -- -- -- -- --**

Bueno eso es todo, por hoy! Chics realmente, espero que les haya gustado!

Mil disculpas por la tardanza! Y un millón de gracias a la gente que me mandó sus comentarios y sugerencias.

El motivo de mi tardanza fue mi madre, ella no puede, ni debe enterarse de que estoy haciendo este fic pero como la computadora esta en la sala, y mama ha estado metida en la sala todo el día! No pude hacerlo mas rápido.

**Reviews:**

**Minerva Diethel: **Ahora que tengo tu aprobación(A regañadientes me imagino o.oU) ahora si puedo continuar la historia.****

Angelus-Diabolos Kara: Kara-senpai! Gracias por tus consejos, sabes? he traído muy en mente eso de los hospitales y la psicología y cuando pensé en Bakura… pues bueno, mejor loco no puede encontrar para un fic así nnU

Tengo muchas cosas en mente, pero me falta tiempo para poder escribirlas, pero, poder actualizar pronto, de igual manera, espero que pronto actualices el tuyo.

**Solaria Eve**: Rady-kun que quisiste decir con comodines? No entendí eso, si me explicaras mejor quizás pueda tomarlo en cuenta. Pero gracias por dejarme tu review.

**Mesuneko**: Jeje me agrada que te aya gustado la descripción de Bakura, espero que de igual manera te aya gustado este nuevo capi. Gracias por escribir, me haces muy feliz!

**Sparda's Wife**: Muchas gracias! Eres un encanto!

**St Sasa**: Me alegra que digas eso, créeme que tu review me ha motivado bastante! no te apures, yo tampoco lo quiero dejar a la mitad, y sobre Ryou, pues… a ver como se las arregla con Baku-sama y Seto-san porque… no se la van a hacer nada fácil. Sobre lo de las violaciones… créeme que estoy completamente en contra de eso, no creo ser capaz de hacerle algo así al pobre Ryou, por eso no debes preocuparte.

**LadyYami-Atem**: Hyoko! Que cruel eres! A mi tampoco me gusto tu fic!!(Le saca la lengua y hace berrinche) jeje na! No es cierto! Tu fic me encanta! Y me alegra que te hayas dado un tiempo para leer el mío, nos leemos! Bye!

**El gol**:  
Cansados de los fics melosos y tanto llanto y palabras cursis? Me gustaría presentarles un fic que les dará un vuelco completamente diferente a la palabra 'Sueño' léanlo se los recomiendo! Se llama: **Nightmares or Reality** de **Angelus-Diabolos Kara**

Gracias a los que me leyeron, y a los que me mandaron reviews!

-Angel Maxwell-


	3. Primer dia?

**Titulo**: **P**s_i_c**o**l_o_g**í**a E_s_**c**a_r_l**a**t_a_

**Capitulo**: **P**r_i_m**e**r_D_í**a**

-- -- -- -- --

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes le corresponden a su debido autor, yo solo los tomo prestados

**Parejas**: Ryou x Bakura (Leve mención de otras posibles parejas)

**Warning**: Universo Alterno  
Sobre las escenas, no se preocupen, nada malo le pasara a Ryou

-- -- -- -- --

"Pensamientos"

'Sarcasmo'

**Diálogos**

**-- -- -- -- -- --**

Hoy empiezo a trabajar… Pero a diferencia de lo pensado, no traigo mucho humor y menos luego de lo de ayer, no puedo creer que el Sr. Kaiba haya echo algo tan cruel.

El sonido del timbre resuena por toda mi habitación, debe de ser Joey, me levanto de entre las sabanas, y me dirijo hasta la puerta, no me importa que me vea en pijama, al fin y al cabo, es mi mejor amigo.

-**Buenos días joven Ryou!**- Ups! No era Joey…

- **Doctora! Lo siento! No la esperaba, creí que era Joey, en seguida me cambio, perdón!-**Frente a su puerta estaba la morena del otro día, viéndole con una sonrisa de lado a lado.

-**Jejej No se preocupe joven Ryou, esta bien, me parece que un hombre que usa una pijama con ositos, se ve muy tierno jeje**- Mi rostro no podía estar mas rojo de la pena, y eso empeoró cuando unos brazos me sujetaron con fuerza por el cuello y me hicieron girar por toda la sala aun con la pijama puesta.

-**Ju…lieth**…-

-**JAJA!! Doctor!! Vamos a bailar!! Vamos a bailar!! Jejej**-

-**Julieth! Suéltalo, lo vas a asfixiar!**-

-**Ju..lieth… por favor…**-trato de decirle que se detenga, hasta que la morena la hace soltarme. Pero eso no quita la sonrisa del pícaro rostro de la pelirroja de ojos verdes que conocí el día anterior.

-**Ryou? Que estas haciendo en pijama? Y mira nada mas el pelo que traes? JAJAJAJ**-Mi amigo rubio hacia su entrada, causando que la morena se riera a mares de mi aspecto, no solo por mi 'masculina' pijama sino también por mi pobre cabello completamente revuelto, a causa de la pequeña julieth, que lo enredo con su sorpresivo baile.

-**Joey ya no te rías!-**

-**Jajaja es que ya te viste en el espejo?**- Señalando uno que estaba a tras de mi, a lo que giro inmediatamente y lo que veo lo reconozco como mi aspecto….

…Viendo el cabello…

…Viendo la pijama…

..Viendo la cara de sueño acompañada con una lagañita en el ojo y hasta algo de baba seca en los labios…

-**Me veo horrible…JAJAJAJAJAJ!!-**No lo pude soportar… Hasta yo me moría de la risa, nunca me habían dejado así… jejej –**No me tardo, voy a cambiarme jeje**-

Ya en mi habitación tomo algo de ropa limpia y me dirijo a la ducha, mientras me estoy bañando no puedo evitar sonreír ligeramente al escuchar los gritos de la doctora, alcanzo a distinguir un-**No toques eso**!-seguido de un crujido, también un…-**bájate de allí**!- acompañado de la estridente risa de mi amigo. Entre otras cosas más que no logro entender a causa del agua.

Ya una vez fuera me apure a arreglarme, salgo de mi habitación para toparme con un pastel de chocolate en sima de la mesita que esta en medio de la sala, y mis visitas matutinas sentados alrededor esperándome.

**-Y esto?-**No podía dejar de ver el pastel, se veía delicioso, y no es por nada pero esos pasteles eran mi debilidad.

-**Julieth y yo lo preparamos para usted, joven Ryou**-

-**Yo le quería aponer mucha azúcar para que supiera dulce, pero Ishizu nunca me deja!-** Una gotita de nervios me hizo dudar de el sabor del pastel, pero la morena inmediatamente se responsabilizo de todo.

-**No se preocupe, yo misma supervise que Julieth no le pusiera nada raro al pastel, en el hospital les enseñamos diferentes actividades a los pacientes y como cocina es una de ellas, pues pensé que a usted le gustaría probar**.-

-**Muchas gracias**-

Joey mientras tanto se fue a la cocina con la traviesa jovencita con la excusa de cortar el pastel, dejándome a solas con la terapeuta.

-**Mire doctor… El verdadero motivo de mi visita fue lo ocurrido la noche pasada**-La sonrisa se me desvaneció de inmediato con solo recordar.

-**No es su culpa, no se apure**-

-**Es que si lo es, vera… Malik y Marik son mis hermanos, ellos siempre hacen ese papel para probar a los chicos nuevos, debí suponer que esta vez no seria la excepción, debí de advertirle**-

-**Por eso le dije que no se preocupe, esta bien, entiendo que fue Kaiba quien se los pidió**-

-**Si, y de igual manera el Sr. Kaiba le pidió a mi hermano Odion que le ayude en lo que pueda**- Ahora si abrí mis ojos en grande, los gemelos y la Srita. Ishizu tenían una complexión alta y delgada, además del rostro algo delicado, en el caso de Ishizu ese detalle era mas notorio por el echo de ser mujer, pero el Sr. Odion se veía robusto y de aspecto tosco, no se parecían mucho.

-**Ósea que los cuatro son hermanos?-**

-**Si! Así es, Yo soy terapeuta, ya le habrá explicado Joey mi trabajo pero también me encargo de Julieth, ella es hija de un amigo del Sr. Kaiba, por eso me pidió que yo me encargara especialmente e ella. Odion, ya se ha de haber presentado con usted, el el guardia de la entrada al nivel 15. Malik en uno de los enfermeros del área 15-20 encargado de llevarles comida y medicinas, mientras que Marik es el jefe de los guardias de seguridad, el era el que estaba disfrazado de Bakura**.-

Ahora lo entendía todo, por eso sintió que ese tipo era tanto o mas fuerte que los guardias, y es que también era uno de ellos, peor aun, el líder de ellos.

**-Ya regresamos!!-** El rubio y la pelirroja entraron con el pastel cortado en varias piezas, y algunos platos y vasos, junto con un refresco que no se de donde sacaron.

- **Esta delicioso!-**Ambas chicas se alegraban a oír los constantes elogios de Joey, el disfrutaba todo lo que fuera comida, mientras que yo adoraba los pasteles.

-**Esto es para endulzarle el dia doctor, espero que le sirva para compensar un poco lo de la noche pasa, nos vemos**-

-**Muchas gracias a las dos**-

-**Adiós doctor!!-**Se despedía la chica con euforia, mientras que la doctora hacia una reverencia y se la llevaba del brazo-

--

Tome mi bata y mi gafete, un par de libros y una libreta para hacer anotaciones, pero lo molesto fue que no logre encontrar mis llaves! Tuve que ir a la recepción en la noche a pedir una copia para poder entrar.

Le he pedido a Joey que se adelante, primero quiero ir al orfanato, el asunto del niño no me dejo en paz en toda la noche.

Camino tranquilo hasta llegar al orfanato, veo muchos niños corriendo y jugando, pero no esta el que yo busco, abro la reja y comienzo a caminar entre los jardines, este lugar es enorme, mientras camino mil ideas recorren mi cabeza.

Sobretodo una cierta pregunta que me ha estado molestando… No me importa mucho como entro el niño hasta esa zona, lo que me importa es saber, por que entro a ese lugar es especifico? Y luego la canasta… la misma canasta que traía, ahora estaba dentro de la celda de Bakura

Necesito verlo, y preguntarle, dicen que los niños no mienten, ayer estaba algo asustado, talvez si le hablo bonito el día de hoy, el niño me pueda explicar.

Pedirle explicaciones a un cinco añero? Que estoy pensando?

Luego de recorrer los mismos jardines y hasta los pasillos, escucho un sonido metálico, algo así como un chirrido. Conforme me acerco el rechinar de los fierros se hace mas agudo, y finalmente, veo lo que estoy buscando, un par de ojitos azules me miran con cautela pero con una mueca divertida.

Allí estaba, meciéndose en un viejo columpio, vestía un trajecito tipo marinero al igual que los otros niños, el cabello suelto le llegaba un poco mas abajo de los hombros, completamente negro y esos ojos azul hielo.

-**Hola pequeño… te acuerdas de mi?-** El niño seguía en su columpio sin inmutarse, solo seguía sonriendo.

**-eras tu el de la otra noche verdad? Dime, que estabas haciendo allí?-**Trato de hablar lo mas dulce que pueda, no quiero asustarlo

El chibi solo ladea la cabeza y sonríe, salta del columpio, camina hasta los jardines y por lo visto no planea detenerse.

-**Oye espera! Ven acá!-**Corro para alcanzarlo, y esta vez lo sostengo en brazos-**Ahora si, esta vez no podrás escapar, quiero que me digas, que estabas haciendo ayer? Además…-**

-**BUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!-**Comenzo a gritar! Como era posible que una cosa tan pequeña pueda gritar TAN FUERTE?

El grito del infante, seguido de manoteos y patadas, llamaron la atención de una de las encargadas, que me miraba como al peor delincuente.

**-Alto allí! , Deje en paz a a ese niño!-**

-**Pero es que… Yo no le he hecho nada! De verdad se lo juro!-**

-**El niño corrió a brazos de la señorita la cual no solo se limito a tomar al niño sino que amenazo con llamar a los guardias, cosa que me hizo correr despavorido, no quería otro enfrentamiento.**

Apenas entro en la recepción veo a varios guardias corriendo de un lado a otro y me topo con un Sr. Kaiba muy molesto hablando por celular, dándole algunas ordenes a Joey y aparentemente regañando a unos guardias que estaban de pie con la cabeza gacha, y yo solo me pregunto, como pude hacer tantas cosas al mismo tiempo?

-**Joey! Que esta pasando?** –

-**eh? Ryou, es que ayer, Alguien irrumpió durante noche mientras todos estaban en la fiesta, se robo el dinero de la caja fuerte y destrozo por completo la sala de monitores, también hurto todos los videos de vigilancia, no dejo ninguna evidencia! La policía esta investigando, pero creen que todo fue planeado, el que entro, sabia muy bien lo que hacia**-

"Que? Como es posible que alguien entrara?" -**Y el señor Kaiba que opina?**-

-**Esta molesto, pero se le pasara pronto, mientras tanto te aconsejo que no te le acerques. Pero bueno! Será mejor que no te alteres vamos, tienes que ir a trabajar**.-

Joey me acompaña hasta el área 15 donde me recibe Odion y de allí se despide de mi, deseándome buena suerte, y excusándose de tener que irse a su propio trabajo, el era el asistente de Kaiba, y este no toleraba retrasos, menos hoy que se veía de tan pésimo humor.

-**Alto allí**- Odion me detiene

-**Ocurre algo malo?-**

-**No puedes pasar todo eso… Tienes que dejar tus cosas aquí**-

-**Pero… Estos son solo libros de la universidad, son únicamente para ayudarme a diagnosticar a Bakura, y también traje una libreta para anotar su conducta, el Sr. Kaiba me pidió que anotara todo lo que sucede y le entregara un informe al final del día**.-

Odion se queda algo pensativo, extiende la mano y me quita el bolígrafo que estaba en el bolsillo de mi bata

-**Esta bien, puedes traer tus cosas hasta la oficina, pero no introduzca ningún objeto en la celda de Bakura, lo único que te voy a prohibir, serán las plumas, lápices o cualquier otro objeto filoso**-

**-Pero entonces con que voy a escribir?-** Veo como me sonríe, y luego abre un cajón de su escritorio y saca una pequeña cajita y me la entrega**.- Tenga doc., estos son mas seguros**-

**-crayolas? Pero..-**

**-Sin peros, yo decido que entra y que no, así que si quiere escribir, tendrá que usar eso-**

Veo que nada de lo que diga, lo hará cambiar de parecer, me resigno a tomar las crayolas de colores y camino hasta el elevador, pero antes…

**-Oigo, le puedo preguntar algo?-**

**-Adelante, estoy para ayudarle-**

**-Quien vigila aquí por la noche?-**

**-Mi hermano Marik es el encargado de vigilar esta entrada por las noches, porque lo pregunta?-** Marik… ese nombre otra vez… **-No, por nada, solo preguntaba porque… bueno, usted sabe, solo tengo una semana, y debo de aprovechar incluso las noches para hacer mi trabajo, espero que el no se moleste si me quedo hasta muy noche con Bakura-**

**-No creo que haya ningún inconveniente, puede quedarse cuanto guste-**

**-Gracias-**

Subo nuevamente por ese elevador, y me encamono hasta mi oficina, ignorando por completo a los locos encerrados en cada habitación del pasillo, pero me da curiosidad y empiezo a leer los nombre en las puertas… Muchos nombres son completamente ajenos a mi, pero algunos como Pegasus, Sigfried o Dartz, me parecen conocidos, pero no recuerdo muy bien.

Entro en mi oficina, y veo todo completamente limpio, ayer había muchas cajas vacías y estaba llena de polvo, hoy estaba ordenada y desprendía un agradable aroma, dejo mis cosas en el librero que esta junto al escritorio y veo una caja con una nota:

_  
Siento lo de ayer…  
Espero que esto sea de su agrado_

_Marik__  
_

Dentro de la caja encontré unos pastelillos de crema, pero estoy tan enojado por lo de ayer que no pienso comer ni uno solo! Aunque… Se ven deliciosos…

No! No los voy a comer! No se porque hoy tengo la sensación de que todos tratan de comprar mi perdón con golosinas.

Olvido o al menos trato de olvidarme de la caja con los deliciosos pastelillos y abro la puerta solo para ver a uno de los morenos arrodillado en el suelo cerrando la mini ventana que estaba en la puerta de acero, por lo visto había venido a dejarle el desayuno a Bakura, este debía ser Malik.

**-Buenos días doctor-** Saluda con cortesía.

**-Buenos días-** contesto mecánicamente, realmente no es que no tenga ganas de hablar, pero es que, bueno si, la verdad no tengo ganas de hablar con ellos

**-Oiga, sobre lo de ayer..-**

**-Olvídelo, ya vino Ishizu y me explico todo, no se preocupe-**

**-De acuerdo, vendré a medio día a dejarle de comer a Bakura, si necesita algo, solo presione el botón blanco que esta junto a la puerta y algún enfermero vendrá a verlo.-**

**-gracias-** solo me quedo quieto viendo como cierra la puerta, tras de si.

Y de pronto sintió como el ambiente se vuelve pesado, tragos saliva al recordar que no estoy solo, él esta atrás, encerrado en esa jaula de grueso cristal, hay mucho silencio, me giro para verlo y me topo de lleno con aquellos ojos que tanto me habían contado.

Era como ver mi propio reflejo frente a ese espejo, pero la imagen era como sacada de alguna película de horror o algo así, los ojos rojos como la sangre y las ojeras bajo estos le daban una mirada desquiciadamente profunda y perturbadora, tenia una sonrisa que helaba la sangre, aun peor que la de Marik en su actuación de anoche.

**-Doctor Ryou, me imagino…-**Pude escuchar su voz ronca, sin duda el timbre de voz era diferente al mío.

**-Bakura… yo… -**Estaba vestido con unos jeans, que poco lucían debido a una larga bata de color blanco, que caia en cascada casi hasta sus rodillas. Creando así una visión algo fantasmal, de hecho, ya estaba reconsiderando la idea de trabajar también de noche, no creo poder tolerar eso, siento que en cualquier momento me puedo desvanecer.

"Bueno! Ni hablar! Yo mismo me metí en esto, no pienso salir huyendo ahora**"-Escúchame Bakura, a partir de hoy, empiezo a trabajar con tigo, así que te pido tu cooperación, prometo hacer mi mejor esfuerzo por ayudarte, pero tu tb debes de intentar…-**Veo que mis palabra le están molestando**-CALLESE! Así que el hechicero decidió llamar a una de sus odaliscas, para hacerme compañía? Porque no simplemente bailas un poco y te largas? O si te vas a quedar, al menos cállate!-**

**-eh?-**Una gotita en mi frente **-No entiendo… de que esta hablando?**-"Primero me dijo Doctor, y ahora me sale con que soy una odalisca?"

**-De Seth… Ese maldito hechicero me tiene aquí encerrado desde hace mucho, pero ya verán que pronto voy a tomar venganza contra él y ese faraón…-**

Muy bien, esto es importante, tomo mi cuaderno, y las… crayolas, y empiezo a tomar anotaciones de lo que dice, y otras cosas.

Apenas tengo 5 mins con el, y lo primero que observo son constantes delirios, alega algo sobre un faraón y un hechicero, y por alguna extraña razón… insiste en llamarme odalisca, lo cual es irritante!

Lo observo con cuidado, se mueve de un lado para otro, no mantiene sus manos quietas, eso es algo mas que hay que anotar, _hiperactividad_… me parece algo extraño, puesto que en el expediente de Bakura dice que es muy tranquilo, excepto claro cuando se molesta.

Analizo cada movimiento que realiza, cada palabra, incluso presto detalle a al 'habitación' en donde lo tienen encerrado. Anotando así, todo lo que veo y escucho.

**-Que estas haciendo odalisca?-** Se queda de frente, observándome con esa mirada inquisitiva. No lo veo muy contento.

**-Deja de llamarme odalisca… Ya te dije que soy un chico…** - Solo me observa...

**-Yo… De ahora en adelante seré tu nuevo doctor, yo voy a encargarme de ti, así que por favor, te pido que cooperes con migo.-**

**-Y porque habría de hacerlo?-** Se acuesta en el suelo y me da la espalda. -**porque solo tengo 7 días para demostrarle al señor Kaiba que puedo ayudarte a cambiar, aunque sea un poco.-**

**-7 días?... porque solo 7 días?-** se levanta con cuidado y se retira el camisón que traía puesto, quedando solo con el pantalón, y volviéndose a recostar en el suelo.

**-Yo…-** No puedo evitar observarlo y recordar como lo vi la otra noche.**-Si no logro algún cambio en ti, Kaiba me despedirá, así que por favor, coopera con migo, si?-**

**-JAJAJAJ Si… como no! Que bueno que me lo dices, para así poder portarme incluso peor… Quien sabe, talvez me toque ver un buen espectáculo viendo como Kaiba te despide! JAJAJA-**

"Pero como se atreve?! Fui sincero al contarle eso, pero debí e suponer que esto pasaría."

Alcanzo a distinguir un bulto bajo una sabana, y decido ignorar sus burlas y sarcasmos.

**-Bakura, que es eso?-**

**-Eh?-** Se ha detenido, ya no se ríe ni se mueve, creo que debería anotarlo, pero quiero seguir observando su conducta.

**-Te pregunte, que es eso?-**

**-Eso no te incumbe! Lárgate de aquí! Y regresa a los brazos de Seth, odalisca inútil!-**

"Que?! Esto si no lo voy a permitir!" **-MIRAME BIEN! NO SOY UNA ODALISCA, SOY TU DOCTOR! Y quiero que te quede bien claro, que si estoy aquí es porque vine a ayudarte, pero ya note que hay muchas cosa raras en este lugar, cosas, que pienso investigar, me escuchaste?!.-**

El esta de sentado en el suelo, escuchando con total atención mis palabras, en tan solo unos momentos… el pasó de la burla al enfado, luego al asombro y a la seriedad, y ahora me observa como si el fuera mi doctor y yo su paciente.

**-Quiero saber que escondes entre las sabanas! No será acaso? Una cierta canasta que trajo un niño de ojos azules?-** Puedo ver como su rostro se pone mas serio que antes y sus ojos brillan como la sangre ante mis palabras…

BINGO! Así que realmente el niño vino a verlo a el!- **Mira, yo vi a ese niño subir hasta aquí… Y no se que relación haya entre tu y ese niño, quien es? Tu hijo? Mira, si no cooperas, todos se van a enterar que ese niño estuvo aquí, y además….-**

**-Las cámaras fueron destruidas verdad?-** El interrumpe.

**-Eh? De que hablas?-** Veo como se pone de pie con extremo cuidado, se acerca a la puerta, y saca algo del bolsillo de su pantalón. Su cabello le cubre los ojos, pero hay una sonrisa muy marcada en su rostro, ya la he visto antes, es la misma sonrisa que tienen todos los asesinos cuando tienen planeado su próximo crimen. Doy gracias de que este encerrado.

**-Que estas haciendo Bakura?- **

**-………………………………………….- **No me contesta… se ha colocado frente a la enorme puerta de acero, y se esta moviendo de forma extraña, esto me esta asustando….

**-Bakura! Te hice una pregunta! Que estas haciendo?!-**

**-……………..jejeje…..-** Esa risa… seguido de un (CRANK)! Han hecho que me cuerpo quede de piedra…

**-Ba…ku…AAHH!!-**(BANG!) el sonido estridente de la puerta chocando contra el muro, y al segundo, el dolor en mi cuello, el esta afuera! El Bakura real esta fuera de su celda!!

**-JAJAJA Ahora escúchame bien doctorcito! –**El esta sobre mi! Apretando con fuerza mi cuello contra el suelo, no puedo gritar, no me puedo mover….

**-Si alguien se entera que ese niño vino… Yo te matare a ti y a todos los que se enteren de eso, me escuchaste!-** A duras penas alcanzo a asentir con la cabeza.

Como es posible que el pudiera salir?**-No se… supone que… la puerta estaba….coff! coff! cerrada?-** El se ríe, y me observa

**-Seth cree que estas porquerías modernas pueden contra mi… no importa que tan moderna sea, siempre que le quites algunos tornillos, podrás abrir estas puertas… solo necesitaba algo duro para poder hacer eso…-**

Observo con cuidado lo que tiene en la mano, son una llaves, mejor dicho, MIS llaves! Ahora entendía porque Odion dijo, que no introdujera ningún objeto en la celda de Bakura… Era por esto…

**-Las cámaras no están funcionando verdad? Entonces… Nadie puede ver lo que yo te haga en esta celda, no es así? Jeje-** gulp! Esto se ve mal… **–Sabes? He estado aquí por mucho tiempo, y con el pasar de los meses uno se siente 'solo', si te quedas quieto, prometo no ser tan, rudo jejej-**

**-NO! ODION AUXILmhmm….-**Me calla la boca con ambas manos, al menos ya no están en mi cuello, pero con horror veo como el se aproxima peligrosamente a mi rostro**.-No grites… no te escucharan, me trajeron aquí por alterar a los otros con mis comentarios y mis gritos, pero aquí las paredes son a prueba de sonido, nadie te escuchara.-**

Me mira de lado, y luego con todo descaro empieza a lamer mi cuello, una de sus manos, sostiene en un fuerte agarre mis muñecas por sobre mi cabeza, mientras el esta sobre mi. **–No te preocupes… no te haré nada…-** Se levanta y me jala hasta su celda junto a el, aun **sujetándome la boca.**

**-Mira, pensándolo mejor… creo que tu estancia aquí puede serme útil después de todo, jeje, quieres escuchar?-** Meneo mi cabeza dándole una señal de afirmación.

**-yo te ayudare, si tu me ayudas… Pero primero promete no gritar-** Siento como va soltando su agarre**- Ya que si gritas… te matare sin dudarlo.-"**Dios! Que alguien me ayude…"

**-Listo… mucho mejor, no es así?-** Se aleja a no mas de un metro de distancia.

**-No lo entiendo…, si podías salir de allí, porque no lo hiciste antes? –**

**-Digamos que tengo mis motivos…Pero eso no es algo que tenga que discutir con tigo.-** Esto es muy extraño, el ya no se comporta como al inicio, ahora se ve mas cuerdo, completamente racional, acaso tiene… múltiple personalidad?

**-Por favor… -"**Un favor? Primero queria matarme y ahora me pide favores?"-**No digas anda del niño, y yo te ayudare a que tu estancia aquí no se convierta en… un infierno…jeje-** Sus ojos otra vez están brillando, no tengo muchas alternativas.

**-OK-** Solo espero estar haciendo lo correcto…

--

**-Joey! Esta noche quiero que te quedes con migo en la oficina. Tenemos que hacer el presupuesto de cuanto va a costar volverá instalar todo el equipo de la sala de vigilancia, también hay que revisar si quedaron algunos videos, o cualquier otra cosa, que nos ayude a averiguar quien es el desgraciado que se metió a robar, y… hey! Me estas escuchando? -**

**-Lo siento Kaiba, pero yo no me pienso quedar a trabajar toda la noche, y menos con tigo, hoy voy a llevar a Ryou a que se divierta, luego de lo que tu y tus achichincles le hicieron, el pobre se merece algo de diversión nocturna, no crees?.-** Guiñando un ojito de forma picara se dispone a salir, siendo detenido, por un par de ojos azules, que lo observan con rabia.

**-A donde crees que vas?-**

**-Voy a llevar a Ryou a bailar, conoces algún buen antro?-**Soltándose con fuerza del agarre y sobándose las muñecas.

**-Si te atreves a salir de aquí, te juro que…- **

**-Que me vas a hacer? Despedirme? Anda hazlo! Y así no me volverás a ver…-**

El joven empresario, solo se limitó a callar, que? Tanto le importaba? El Rubio sonreía con malicia, y el CEO solo atinó a acercarse a su escritorio y sacar algo del cajón.

**-Ten!, será mejor que vallan a este sitio, es mejor que cualquiera de esos antros de mala muerte.-**

**-Valla! Que generoso, de tu parte! No será que estas celoso?-**

**-CÁLLATE Y VETE!!- **El rubio ahora soltó una carcajada... Sabía que eso siempre funcionaba…

**-- -- -- -- -- --**

o.o! Kaiba esta celoso? Que le habrá propuesto Bakura a Ryou? Que tiene que ver el niño? Quien se metió a robar? Abra sido el mismísimo Bakura?

XD Averígüenlo en la próxima! (Siempre quise decir todo eso XD)

Ah! Una nota para mis lectoras… no se preocupen, no le va a pasar nada malo a Ryou, nadie lo va a violar, ni nada por el estilo, ni siquiera Bakura, no soy tan cruel. Todo lo que esta pasando es solo una racha de mala suerte, pero ya verán, como todo le va a cambiar al pobre doctor, para su bien y el de Bakura.

Nos vemos!

**El gol**:  
Que pasaría si a los personajes de Gundam Wing se convirtieran en Piratas? Duo Maxwell! El capitán de una "gran" embarcación, dispuestos a encontrar un tesoro y salvar a sus seres queridos. Un fic lleno de diversión, acción, aventura y hasta romance. Este fic se llama: **PIRATAS!** de **LadyYami-Atem. **Léanlo!Se los recomiendo!

**Reviews:  
LadyYami-Atem**: Jajaja! Si ya se lo te habrás imaginado! Por eso lo escribí de esa forma! nn Espero que te guste este capi, y el gol de hoy fue para ti Hyoko!

**Angelus-Diabolos Kara**: Yo no creo que debas cambiarle nada a tu fic, a mi me gusta mucho! Y muchísimas gracias por dejarme tu review!! Para mi significa mucho!!

**Mesuneko**: Espero que este capi te haya gustado tanto como el anterior, mi madre odia el anime, por eso ella no debe de enterarse, pero no se apuren, seguiré con el fic, a como pueda, así me tarde un poco mas de lo planeado. Muchas gracias por tu review!

Gracias a las que me leyeron, y mil besos a las que me mandaron reviews!

-Angel Maxwell-


End file.
